Life´s scar
by dulce-vg
Summary: CAPITULO 9 ARRIBA! Esta es la historia de Scar. Desde su infancia hasta su tragica muerte. Ya no es Taka ahora es...Scar. Dejen reviews por favor
1. Capitulo 1: Comienzo

Capitulo 1: Comienzo 

Dorado resplandeciente era lo que se veía aquella salida del sol matutino, nadie podía mirarlo sin quedar segado. Su piel dorada combinada con el sol.

Contemplando las montañas y el cielo tan hermoso, era imposible no fascinarse con tan magnitud de paisaje; los verdes prados, los animales pastando, corriendo de otros depredadores y el azulado transparente manantial, podía ver su reflejo desde la vista de la roca del rey.

El rey Ahadi estaba emocionado, sabia que no faltaba mucho para la llegada de su más grande orgullo, era más emocionante cuando su padre lo había elegido como rey de sus cuatro hermanos, aun más cuando dio su primer rugido cuando proclamo que él era el nuevo rey de todo lo que toca la luz...

La gran tranquilidad que se respiraba fue entorpecida, por algo aun más sereno y suave... La voz de su Reina: Zuri

Con la cara en alto y una sonrisa amplia, fue en busca del llamado de su amada. Viendo por última vez la punta de la roca, el lugar donde su hijo será presentado por todos los seres vivientes de la tierra de su reino.

Entro al cubil de sus antepasados habían establecido y ahora le pertenecían. Estaba ahí, acostada en su lugar; el lugar más alto de la madriguera.Un lugar donde solo su reina y él podían compartir solos... Ya no estarían tan solo con la llegada de su nuevo príncipe. Esa idea lo volvía loco de felicidad, acostándose al lado de su reina, acariciándola, mientras el ronroneo de sus gargantas se hacia presente a tanta dicha en aquel momento, cuando sus miradas se encontraron el silencio se destrozó

-"Esta pensando en el nombre para nuestro futuro hijo y príncipe"

-"Es cierto"-Dijo al observar el vientre de la leona-"¿Has pensado en alguno?-Pregunto con curiosidad

-"Si, en miles de nombre pero ninguno digno de nuestro hijo. Pero siento que nuestro hijo debería llevar el nombre del león mas poderoso de estas praderas, el león que hizo leyenda, su dorado pelaje hacia que cualquier criatura quedara ciega por un segundo al ser reflejada con el sol"-Miro a su rey para escuchar la respuesta

-"...Mufasa... el nombre del antigua rey, mi tatarabuelo. Es un nombre que nuestro hijo llevara con orgullo y devoción"

La conversación termino en risas satisfactorias por su futuro hijo, su nueva responsabilidad... Los días pasaron con tranquilidad, cada día el vientre de Zuri se hacia cada vez mas notable. Una noche fresca y despejada era el momento en que la reina tenia que dar a luz, las leonas de ayuda vinieron rápidamente para poder recibir al príncipe, el rey Ahadi solamente observaba con felicidad y un poco de miedo el maravilloso ciclo de la vida. Escuchando la forzada voz de su amada, tratando de pujar, cuando dejo de escucharla, escucho otro sonido diciendo "Ya salió" rápidamente fue para ver a su príncipe. Viendo una pequeña bolita ensangrentada, retorciéndose al sentir nuevas sensaciones en un totalmente desconocido mundo, sujetándolo por la piel llevándolo hacia la reina, a la que ella comienza nuevamente con contracciones

-"¿Qué sucede?"-Pregunto a una de las leonas el rey

-"Viene otro, su majestad"

La cara de felicidad del rey en un segundo se transformo en un rostro serio, mirando con desprecio la siguiente salida de otro cachorro, dejando al primero con su madre, para ir a ver al segundo que no era de su total deleite. Un cachorro aun mas pequeño que primero, temblando de frió, regresándose con su reina

-"¿Quieres ver al otro?"

-"Es mi hijo... claro que lo quiero ver"-Decía mientras limpiaba la sangre de su primer hijo

Ahadi hizo la seña para que trajeran al segundo con la leona. Ya en los brazos de su madre el frió había cesado y abrió los ojos, al ver un rostro cálido y dulce una pequeña sonrisa se asomo por sus labios felinos, siguió observando mas lugares, girando hacia con su hermano, después hacia con un león que lo miraba con seriedad. Intimidado por la mirada de su padre enterró la cabecita en la pata de su madre.

Los días pasaron rápidamente era el día en que la presentación de Mufasa se iba llevar acabo.

Unos minutos antes de que saliera el sol, el rey Ahadi salió de su cubil, para ir hacia la punta, en donde tenia que proclamar la tregua que se aria entre todos los animales para que conocieran a su nuevo príncipe. Se escucho un rugido a mas de 5km aproximadamente, haciendo que todos los habitantes de las praderas se levantaran lentamente y dirigirse hacia la roca del rey. El sol comenzó hacer sus primeras manifestaciones en las tierras del rey Ahadi y el viento susurrando que este día es especial.

Todos los animales había llegado ya. Los enormes elefantes, las altas jirafas, los veloces antílopes y las carroñeras hienas, los animales miraban hacia con el rey esperando con paciencia, aunque el hambre reinara en ella tenia una tregua y no podía ser quebrantada.

Rafiki llego caminando con su habitual postura en cuatro patas, portando su báculo, escalando hasta con el rey Ahadi, saludándose con un abrazo, para dirigirse hacia el pequeño que iba a ser presentado. Rafiki al ver al pequeño cachorro de piel dorada, rapidamente rompio una de las frutas que tenia en su Baculo, agarrando un poco de jugo del lado izquierdo, untándoselo en la frente del pequeño que habia rasguñado un poco a Rafiki por haberlo tocado, después miro hacia su derecha y encontrar con un cachorrito mas pequeño que su hermano, color café de una mirada curiosa llena de preguntas; agarro un poco de jugo del lado derecho de la fruta y se la unto respectivamente en la frente del café. Al terminar este proseso, agarro un poco de tierra y mirando a la pareja

-"¿Quién sera el futuro rey?

-"El de la izquierda..."-respondieron al mismo tiempo los dos

-"¿Cómo se llamara este pequeñito?- Pregunto una vez mas mirando con dulzura al dorado

-"Mufasa, ese será su nombre..."

Rafiki dejo caer la tierra en la frente de Mufasa, haciendo que su nariz tuviera comenzó y rascándose con sus patitas, cautivando a la feliz pareja. Rafiki tomo al dorado entre sus brazos alejándose de la pareja.

En la punta del rey, subió sus manos hasta donde se las permitían, los animales comenzaron festejar con gritos y golpes en la tierra, al ver a su nuevo príncipe, a su futuro rey, el rey que cuidara el equilibrio de su reino.

El pequeño cachorro café de ojos verdes miraba con curiosidad al ver a su hermano arriba, no entendía nada, así que se durmió entre las patas de su madre, para aprovechar que la tiene para ella solita por un momento.

CONTINUARA...

Espero que les allá gustado el primer capitulo. Para que este fic siga marchando mas arriba ,necesitare de sus review, por favor


	2. Capitulo 2: Principe segundo

**Capitulo 2: Príncipe Segundo**

-¡Qué lindo día!-dijo enfáticamente un cachorro-Los altos pastizales y las rápidas liebres me esperan, ja!-termino de hablar cuando su hermano, mas grande que el, lo sorprendió con un derribe suave-oye! Eso es traición-replicó juguetonamente

-No cuando debes prepararte para el peligroso mundo, querido Taka-

Soltó al menor de sus patas y salió para oler el fresco aroma de la mañana, observando poco a poco los pastizales que se divisaban a lo dejos de la roca del rey. No podía creerlo, el amanecer pasado su padre lo había elegido como futuro rey, sentía pena por su hermano, Taka. A pesar de lo que le dijo su padre "Taka estará bien.. por ahora..." no entendió eso, el considera a Taka como su mejor amigo en todo el reino, incluso más que a Sarabi, la cachorrita que su madre le había presentado tiempo atrás.

-Si, si, cuando termines tus discursos sobre la vida, Muffy, me hablas-Salto para bajar hacia los pastizales

-Ya termine, ahora quiero salir a jugar-Siguió al ojiverde, pero una voz lo detuvo

-¿Vas a salir, Mufasa?-pregunto el rey

-Si, padre. Iremos al manantial-explico

Mirando a Taka con gelides-Entonces que Kalusha te escolte-les dio la espalda a los dos-No quiero que te pase nada malo

El cachorro café entendió la indirecta, bajando las orejas con tristeza-¿Qué? Kalusha, Vamonos Taka, antes de que ese Calao nos destruya la diversión-dijo divertido tratando de hacer olvidar lo dicho por su rey-¿En donde era ese lugar que tanto me habías dicho ayer?

-Cerca de las montañas, hay muchas liebres que podemos corretear-dijo ya tranquilo

Los dos hermanos salieron corriendo tan rápido como sus pequeñas patas se lo permitían, tenían que desaparecer de la vista del Calao. Entraron por los pastizales, como bien sabe un cachorro es el mejor lugar para atrapar presas, incluso si son cachorros de leones sin protección...

-Tu los correteas hasta mi¿entendido?

-Claro y conciso, jefe.. pero ese cachorro dorado no es el príncipe?-señalo a Mufasa

-Eso ya lo sabemos muy bien... pero ese de color café se ve muy apetitoso-dijo chapándose los labios

-Pero también es el príncipe-El mas fuerte los dos le dio un golpe en la cabeza

-Eso igual lo se, idiota. Es un príncipe, un príncipe segundo. Esa clase de príncipes al rey no le agrada.. así que le estaríamos haciendo un favor¿no?-Se puso en guardia de acechamiento-Ya vete por lo que te dije

-Si, jefe-Se adentro entre los pastizales

Taka y Mufasa estaban pelean de la forma mas típica de los leones, mordidas débiles, rasguños de gatitos y empujones suaves. La causa era que el ego de Mufasa, escasamente se presenta, se quería ver como el más fuerte de los dos y Taka que no quería ser siempre el segundo en todo y trato de defenderse.

Aventando a Mufasa-Ahora retira lo dicho-ordeno mordiéndole ligeramente la oreja izquierda

-¡Nunca! Yo soy el mayor y por cosa lógica el más fuerte-arremetió con una zarpada-Esta bien, si quieres seguir así, nunca llegaremos a las montañas-se paro y empezó a caminar

Una figura felina asechaba a los príncipes sin que estos se dieran cuentan, acercándose lentamente a su presa, ni un sonido al aire, ni mucho menos algún olor que podría acusarlo. De un salto quiso atraparlos, pero ellos reaccionaron mas rápido, corriendo como locos hacia la dirección correcta que su cazador quería, corriendo, mirando cada segundo hacia tras por si este se había rendido, pero no, aun seguía corriendo.

-¡Ahora si los tenemos!-grito una figura que apareció de la nada

Se puso delante de Taka para pretejerlo-No puedes hacernos nada, por si no lo sabes, idiota, nosotros somos los hijos del rey Ahadi-dijo con arrogancia para poder darles un poco de miedo. Ellos aun seguían en su trabajo sin dejar de mirar al café

-Si nos atrapaste, joven príncipe, pero digamos de su hermanito... Taka¿verdad? Un nombre en realidad muy particular

-Le queda muy bien con su posición real, jajaja-golpe en la cara

-Dejen a Taka o si no...

-o sino ¿que?

Un zarpazo junto con un rugido que congela hasta los huesos, ataco a los dos felinos, ellos huyeron al instante. Era el rey Ahadi, miro con miedo a Mufasa y lo abrazo, después endureció la mirada, mostrando los dientes con enojo

-Mufasa de dije que Kalusha te iba escoltar ¿por qué ignoraste mi orden?

-Es que esperamos y el no...

-No me vengas son esas explicaciones... arg...-mirando a Taka-y tu, Taka, Deberías de saber que salir solos por estos alrededores, provocas que los leopardos quisieran comerse a Mufasa, espero que seas mas consiente en arriesgar la vida de tu príncipe.

Bajando la mirada-bah... no se querían comer a Mufasa, si no a mi-susurro

Taka sentía un poco de celos por Mufasa, es el mayor, el más fuerte, no el más inteligente, pero si el futuro rey. A veces le hubiera gustado haber muerto en el parto o mejor aun, haber muerto por esos Leopardos. No lo hacia por que tenia una razón para vivir, vivir para unas cuantas personas que en realidad les importa su existencia. En especial para una cachorrita que es su mejor amiga.

Los tres llegaron a la roca del rey, antes de que Taka entrara Ahadi lo detuvo

-Si vuelves hacer algo de este tipo, no me veras mas como tu rey-apunto de entrar a la cueva, agrego-y quédate aquí, ese será tu castigo

-Como si me importara-trato de reprimir su tristeza y su futuro llanto con palabras de rebeldía-ese rey... ojala y se muera-se acostó, estirando su cuerpo después de una larga persecución, antes de que sus ojos fueran cerrados por el sueño, una vocecita lo interrumpió

-Taka, así que ¿Dónde has estado en todo el día?

-Aaahh.. buscándome problemas por jugar con Muffy-dijo mirando al cielo con desinterés

-Debiste haber ido con nosotros, no es así, Argos?-salió un cachorro de piel mas oscura que la de Taka-si estas con nosotros, no tendrás a una niñera que te cuide todo el tiempo-refiriéndose a Kalusha

-Bah! Ese Calao ya es mas viejo que el mismo rey-se mofo, Taka al girar y ver con diversión a los dos

Sus dos mejores amigos de toda la vida que lleva, sin ellos posiblemente ya se hubiera muerto de tristeza o peor aun, convertirse en un ser sin sentimientos y rencoroso hacia la vida. Sus padres, lo adoran, no sabe si será por su inteligencia, su simpatía, era algo que les encantaba de el, que los demás leones no lograban descubrir y que ni se molestaban en hacerlo, solo por haber nacido como "el segundo" el ser que supuestamente se ara malvado o eso es lo que a escuchado de los susurros que logra enterarse por medio de leonas chismosa que empiezan a platicar de el cuando camina enfrente de ellas o es cuidado. Esas profecías eran un montón de tonterías, siempre le decía Kimaji, la madre de Argos, el consuelo de madre que nunca tuvo por parte de su madre biológica que murió, por culpa de el, era una de las cosas por la cual Ahadi siempre lo reprendía.

-Argos, Zira-dijo Ahadi que acaba de salir de la cueva y los vio platicar con Taka-Taka esta castigo, no pueden hablar con el

-Esta bien, su majestad-dijeron los dos, saliendo del lugar sin darle la espalda al rey

A la mañana siguiente, era el día de la cacería y unas cuantas leonas tenían la tarea de cuidar a los cachorros, entre ellas estaba Kimaji. Que cuidaba de los tres y Mufasa era el que tenia que ir aprender a cazar a temprana edad, por el hecho de ser el futuro rey.

En este día Taka estaba angustiado por algo y Kimaji con espíritu de madre preocupada se percato de eso y acurruco a Taka entre sus patas

-A ver..¿Qué tiene el cachorrito de ojos tristes? Ya les conté la historia del León y el ratón?

-Si-respondió Taka desviando la mirada-Te quería preguntar si...-apretó los dientes-si es cierto sobre el significado de los nombres-Ella entendió a lo que se refería

-A veces si y a veces no, pequeño Taka...

-Solo ve el mío-dijo Argos- Mi nombre no tiene nada que ver con mi personalidad o si, mama?

-Claro que no, Argos. El nombre no es muy importante, ni el titulo que tengas, importa mas lo que eres por dentro-mirando a Taka con ternura-Si quieres te cambiamos el nombre

-No se me ocurre ninguno-dijo Taka aun con la mirada triste

-Que tal el de Argos II!-sugirió

-Solo se pueden poner nombres de otros Leones siempre y cuando el original este muerto-explico Kimaji melosamente y logro de que Taka se riera del comentario...

_CONTINUARA..._

Hasta que se me ocurre actualizar, tenia algunos cosas que hacer y ni chance de acordarme de este fic XD Hasta que me llegaron mails con amenazas OO "Si no la continuas ya veras!" jajajajaja Aquí esta el segundo capitulo, Si quieres que siga mas reviews por fis


	3. Capitulo 3: La pelea

Capitulo 3: La pelea

La mañana comenzaba a salir lentamente al igual que los animales listos para hacer lo que él circulo de la vida los preparaba. En la roca del rey los leones despertaban antes que su majestad, para poder dejar todo despejado.

Unos diminutos ojos se asomaban desde afuera con miedo del mundo que tenia ahora que dominar, es un león y como todo león tiene que descubrir el mundo, aunque tenga que estar solo en él. Camino lentamente olfateando si no había señales de peligro. Kimaji, la madre de Argos le había enseñado que tenia que estar atento a todo lo que rodea, a pesar de ser un cachorro de león el también podría ser la presa de alguna Hiena.

Se dio un buen estirón en todo el cuerpo y empezó su búsqueda de más sabiduría. Camino por alrededor de la roca, subiendo y bajando hasta encontrar el cubil de su amigo Argos, lo mas seguro era que aun estuviese dormido "Dormilón" Era el apodo que Zira a menudo le decía a Argos cada vez que se detenía para descansar.

-Si, bien dormido Argos-se dijo en un susurro

Entro lentamente al cubil, saco su lengua en forma de emoción, asechando a su presa que era Argos, se hecho encima de el. Despertando al cachorro que este respondió de un grito, asustando frenéticamente a Taka

-¡AAAHH!

-¡AAAHHH!

No dejaba de gritar del susto provocado entre los dos

-Espero que algún día puedan cerrar sus hocicos, cachorros gritones-gruño Saburi, el padre de Argos

-Lo siento papá, no fue mi intención

-Si, lo siento señor, no quería hacerlo gritar

Saburi le lanza una mira serena a Taka y sonríe

-No importa... mientras no vuelvan hacer eso-gruño juguetonamente-ahora vayan a jugar, no quedan que el sol se duerma antes de lo previsto

Taka tenia planeado otra cosa, pero nada como jugar con su mejor amigo. Los dos partieron del cubil. Antes de salir hacia los pastizales, Argos se detuvo, poniéndose en una posición pensadora

-¿Qué te pasa, Argos?

-Mmmmhh... siento que alguien nos falta, Taka-decía mirando las nubes

-No, estamos los dos y vamos a jugar y... Zira...-susurro asustado

-Olvidamos que...

-Tenían que esperarme a que los acompañara para una de sus raras aventuras, cachorros desconsiderados-interrumpió una voz femenina

-¡Zira!-exclamo Argos se acerco a la cachorrita con la mejor de sus sonrisas-Lo sentimos ¿Si?

-No lo sé.. fueron tan crueles al dejarme de esa manera...-dijo con una aflicción fingida

-Haremos lo que sea, verdad ¿Taka?

-¡¿Qué!-Argos le da un codazo-De acuerdo, lo que sea

-Entonces síganme

Al dar los primeros pasos, una voz nuevamente interrumpes sus futuras aventuras. Era la voz del príncipe I

-¿Puedo ir con ustedes, chicos?-pregunto humildemente Mufasa con miedo a ser rechazado

Zira gruñe y antes de que Taka respondiera ella se interpuso-¿Por qué no mejor te vas con tus amiguitos de la realeza?

Mufasa se contuvo antes la impertinencia de la cachorra-Mi hermano es de la realeza

-Pues no parece que lo traten como a uno-respondió Zira más molesta

-Yo no...-

No sabia que responder, ya que eran ciertas las palabras. Agacho la mirada y se alejo del lugar. Taka no lo pensó dos veces y fue detrás de el. No podía dejar que Mufasa, su hermano estuviera de esa manera, a pesar del odio desconocía que su rey le tenia.

-Mufasa yo...

-No tienes nada que decirme, Taka-dijo desanimado-Tus amigos no me aceptan y nunca me aceptaran-se hecha en la sombra

-Pero, ellos no saben que tu eres un buen hermano o al menos tratas de hacer algo... ¿eh? Todavía me acuerdo cuando dijiste que sabia nadar y era mentira. Eso es ser un hermano ¿no?-Mufasa se rió en la entonación en que su hermano contaba lo del agua

-Jajajaja, si, perdón por eso. Pero tu también has sido un "buen" hermano, Todavía me acuerdo cuando me dijiste que no había nada después de ese tobogán

-si había algo, el campo de espinas, jajaja. Lo siento yo tampoco sabia que había en ese entonces

Se reían de lo buenos hermanos que eran, no se dieron cuenta que una figura imponente había escuchado y lo peor de todo es que estaba desde que Mufasa dijo lo del tobogán. La figura leonina salió asustando a Taka que se alejaba al instante de Mufasa.

-Mufasa vete al cubil-ordeno con firmeza

-Si padre-se fue del lugar

Ahadi al no ver a su hijo cerca de los dos. Le dio una mirada dura a su hijo segundo. Este tembló, suplicando en su mente que al sucediera y parara con lo que vendrá

-Escuche eso...

Con Zira y Argos. Estaban echados esperando impaciente a Taka

-¿Qué tanto hará Taka?-se pregunto Argos

-De seguro diciéndole cosas a ese principio ¬¬

Los dos escucharon unos quejidos de donde su amigo había ido. Era Taka que cojeaba de una pata y lagrimas en los ojos

-¡Taka! Apuesto que fue ese Mufasa-afirmo molesta Zira

-No... fue Mufasa-decía Taka tratando de pararse en su pata lastimada

-Entonces fue el rey, quien mas... Es un león frió y despiadado con Taka-ayudo al ojiverde a caminar-Venga, vamos con mi madre a que haga algo con esa herida

Se tardaron algo en llegar hacia el cubil. Entraron y enseguida Kimaji noto la pata lastima de Taka.

-Cariño, no puede ser. Ese rey, debería yo de...

-Kimaji mejor no digas nada-interrumpió Saburi-puede que halla espías del rey

La madre de Argos empieza a limpiar la herida de Taka, lamiéndosela con dureza

-¡Hay! ¡Me duele!

-Lo siento, pero tengo que hacerlo para que deje de sangrar. Aguanta un poco más

La herida seso y Taka por reflejo busco refugio en el suave pelaje de Kimaji

-Duerme lindo Taka, sueña y duerme ya...-cantaba dulcemente hasta que Taka quedara dormido

-Cuida de los chicos, Saburi. Iré a dar una vuelta

-Esta bien

Kimaji salió del cubil, con un solo objetivo. No podía permitir que esto continuara, no sera su hijo pero lo ama como si fuera suyo y eso le daba derecho a proteger a los que ama. Empezó a llover y no era obstáculo para lograr su objetivo; la protección de Taka. Su piel chocolate claro se fue empapando por completo y su mira destellaba en furia. Las demás leonas podían oler las intenciones de Kimaji, los chismes volaban tan rápido como el viento. Hasta algunas le advirtieron que era demasiado peligroso arriesgar su vida sobre todo por alguien como Taka...

-¡No digan nada obsceno sobre Taka! ¿Ustedes que sabrán de el?-las leonas se quedaron tan heladas como la voz de Kimaji

Siguió con su caminata hacia el lugar mas alto de la roca del reino. La lluvia seguía a su antojo, mojando a todos, los truenos y rayos se manifestaban casi al compás de la respiración agitada de la leona. Al querer entrar al cubil del rey, dos leones jóvenes la detuvieron

-No puede pasar

-Quiero ver al rey-ordeno en forma amenazadora-Ni intente detenerme cachorros, que puedo darles la revolcada de su vida

A pesar de que era dos machos, no podían contra la fuerza de Kimaji, era una leona madura completamente desarrollada y seria un suicido entrarse a una de esas más cuando se es joven.

Los Leones dejaron pasar a la leona.

-¡¡AHADIIIII!-grito al mismo tiempo en que un rayo cayo en la parte de arriba de la roca, provocando que temblara un poco el lugar.

Salió el león imponente con una mirada de pocos amigos

-¿A que se debe esta interrupción tan impertinente, Kimaji? Si Taka hizo algo el...

-Si es sobre Taka, su majestad-explico gélidamente paseando de un lado a otro sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada al rey-Su hijo, su príncipe

-Príncipe II-corrigió

-Exactamente quiero hablarle de eso... Usted con todo respeto es un desgraciado

-¿Escuche bien? O de retractas de lo dicho

-¡No lo haré! Usted es la persona más despiadada con Taka, No se lo merece, nadie merece ser tratado de esa manera y solo por que nació después de su primer hijo-gruño sacando las garras

-A mi nadie me dice como educar a mis hijos

-Ahora Taka es tu hijo. Vi lo que le hizo esta mañana a SU hijo. Esto debe parar...-susurro

Ahadi se acerco centímetros a ella, la olfateo, ella no se inmutaba ante tal acercamiento, seguía con la mira en alto

-Te daré la oportunidad que te disculpes y de vayas de mi espacio

-No me disculpare ante alguien como usted, majestad-susurro

Fue callada con un zarpazo certero en hocico. La fuerza de Ahadi era devastadora para una leona, así que la dejo completamente tirada en el suelo. Ella con orgullo y deseos de justicia se levanta limpiándose el hilo de sangre que salía de entre sus colmillos

-Nadie me insulta y vive para contarlo. Mas respeto para tu rey, leona...-advirtió fríamente

Mufasa veía todo agazapado en una roca de la entrada del cubil. Se estaba muriendo de miedo por la lluvia y el enfrentamiento de su padre y la leona. Quería salir de ese lugar y detener la pelea, pero su padre le enseño que no debería entrometerse en algo si no sabrá que podrá ayudar en verdad.. Y esta era la ocasión en que no debería.

-Entonces si usted quiere respeto... ¡respete a Taka, ¡A SU PRINCIPE!-salta colgándose de la melena del rey, logrando que este perdiera el equilibrio

En el cubil donde estaban Saburi y los tres cachorros. Entra una leona

-¡Rápido Saburi! ¡Tu leona esta pelando contra el rey!-grito despertando a Taka

-¿Kimaji? Tengo que ir antes de que cometa una locura. Cachorros no se muevan del cubil

-Pero mi mamá

-Argos hazme caso

Saburi fue ayudar a su leona. Al llegar no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

-¡¡KIMAJI!

CONTINUARA...

WIIIIII reviews! Soy tan feliz XDD jajajaja bueno ahora como buena escritora (No en el sentido de "hay si soy muy fregona escribiendo" lo dije en el sentido de "que soy buena" XD) responderé o agradeceré por los reviews o

Alú: Si yo se que Muffy no tiene la culpa, pero.. Ya vez, los padres XD Taka significa.. bueno si no sabes, ya veras en el capitulo siguiente n.n

Katmai la droga: gracias! Aquí tienes el capitulo 3 :x

Espe-chan: jajajajaja, pues ahora que vez, ya hay mas gente que escribe fanfics del rey león - ahora sé que no soy la única desquiciada, jajajajaja

ANTES DE IRME... REVIEWS POR FIS, NESECITO SABER CUANTOS LEEN MI FIC, CHAO, SALUDOS!


	4. Capitulo 4: El destierro

**Capitulo 4: El destierro**

Grito Saburi y tratar de conseguir la atención del rey y su leona. No quería seguir viendo como Kimaji arriesgaba su vida. Los leones por lógica son más pesados que las leonas, y Ahadi era especialmente más fornido que la mayoría de los leones, no por nada fue elegido como rey.

Kimaji miro a Saburi con dolor. La vista se le nublo, el rey le había enterrado sus garras en su espalda y cuello al intentar tumbarlo y ganar terreno, se notaban las marcas ensangrentadas, si no fuera por la lluvia sentiría a muerte las heridas.

Ahadi miro con rechazo a Kimaji, se había atrevido a retarlo. No importa cual era la causa, la ley de los leones decía quien se atreviera a pelear contra el líder de la manada sufriría el peor castigo de todos.

-¡Su majestad!-Saburi se acerco a el hincándose-Perdone a mi leona, ella no ha estado muy bien estos días-trato de explicarle avergonzado y dolido a la vez.

-No me tienes que decir nada, Saburi. Tu leona me reto por cuestiones personales y tu muy bien sabes que eso no importa.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero pido misericordia. Usted es sabio y sabrá que hacer-suplico con voz humilde

El rey observo como las ultimas gotas de lluvia caían del cielo. Noto que Mufasa había visto toda la pelea. Entonces pensó que no podía romper las leyes enfrente de su hijo, las que su padre le enseño en su infancia. Cerro los ojos, suspiro y nuevamente dirigió su mirada hacia Kimaji que no seguía de mirarlo acusadoramente.

-Mañana en la mañana daré mi veredicto-entro a su cubil

-¿Qué pasa papá?-pregunto Mufasa

La leona gruño furiosa, estaba temblando de frió y dolor. Saburi la acerco hacia su melena para darle calor.

-Kimaji.. No debiste hacer eso.. Vamos a casa-miro a las demás leonas que no dejaban de cuchichear entre ellas-¿y ustedes que tanto ven¡Todas para su casa!-grito-viejas chismosas-susurro molesto

En el transcurso del camino a casa. Saburi trataba saber por que su leona reto al rey

-Por Taka, Saburi... por Taka-susurro tratando de recaer

-Era por él... Kimaji... eres tan noble. Taka no se lo merecía, pero te pude haber perdido. Ahora no sabemos que destino nos aguarda mañana...

-¿Nos? Solo será el castigo para mí

-No, Kimaji yo estaré contigo en donde sea, cuando sea. Por eso te escogí como mi leona-la acaricia con su melena y esta le corresponde

-Gracias, sabia que podía contar contigo. Te amo...augh... estas heridas duelen mucho...-se quejo

-No se ven graves, si quieres yo te las puedo curar y...-susurro algo en su oreja que hizo estremecer a la leona-¿Qué dices?-propuso encantadoramente

-¡Saburi! Eres un pequeño travieso-le pego levemente en la nariz

OoooooOOOoooOOOOOOoOOooooooOOOOO

Taka daba vueltas por todo el cubil, la pata no le importaba por ahora. Sus pensamientos estaban en kimaji y los gritos de la leona de hace rato. Argos estaba sentado al lado de Zira, estaban angustiados. Zira pensó que todo esto sucedió por cual de Mufasa, lo consideraba un príncipe muy mimado y a su padre un rey muy sobre protector con él. No podía creer que Ahadi haya herido a Taka solo por una tonta conversación.

Mientras en los pensamientos de Taka que lo atormentaba. Pensado en la culpa que él tiene por haberle contado todo a Kimaji, sabia que ella lo quería como si fuera su hijo, y viera como se molestaba cuando otra leona decía algo insulso acerca de Argos. Por leves segundos pensó que no fue buena idea seguir a Mufasa después dela forma en que zira lo hecho de los tres. Se negó ese pensamiento, quería a su hermano con el alma y no se arrepentio de reconfortarlo.

Argos trataba de mantener la compostura, algo que aprendió de su padre. Aun así tenia miedo de lo fuera a pasar algo a su amada madre. Se acerco a Taka y lo detuvo de su caminata en círculos por todo el lugar.

-¿Si le pasa algo?-la voz de Taka hizo entristecer más a Argos

-No Taka, ellos estarán bien-Dijo zira segura de sus palabras.

Unas sombras se asomaron hacia la entra del cubil. Argos se percato del olor de sus padres y el olor a sangre que estaba impregnada en ellos. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Al ver a su madre en ese estado se asusto, era un cachorro que todavía no experimentaba el ver tanta sangre en un león. Taka fue el primero en acercarse, acariciando con su cabeza las patas delanteras de kimaji. Luego le siguió Argos y zira se quedo viendo conmovida la escena.

-¿Qué pasara contigo?-pregunto con inocencia Argos

-Estoy bien hijo. Unos rasguñitos sin importancia ¿Cómo esta de tu pata Taka?

-Mucho mejor y sobre sus heridas.. No tuvo que hacerlo. No quería causarle... problemas-dijo mirando a kimaji con los ojos brillosos

-No, cariño. No es tu culpa. Yo haría lo que fuera por ti-abrazo a Taka y Argos

Zira se sentía de más, así que opto por despedirse y esperar hasta mañana. Aparte seguramente su abuela estaría preocupada por ella.

Los cuatro se acostaron juntos para darse calor y dormir más a gusto. Taka se sentía fatal todavía

Se veía a lo lejos unos leones que caminaban en dirección hacia donde salía el sol. Un pequeño cachorro gritaba desesperadamente

"¡Nooo, no me dejen¡Los necesito!"

Empezó a correr para evitar que se fueran los leones, tenia las patas pegadas al suelo. Sentía desesperación, impotencia al no poder moverse. Su corazón se acelero cada vez más, los leones se alejaban mas de el. Miro al cielo para ver como un rayo caía enfrente de el. El fuego se produjo, el cachorro asustado trato en vano salir del fuego. Escuchaba como las luces danzante le gritaban cada vez más fuerte, aterrándolo.

"¡Taka¡¡Taka!"

-¡Taka despierta!

El cachorro ojiverde despertó de golpe agitado. Solo vio a Zira.

-¿Argos?

-En la roca del rey junto con sus padres

-Entonces hoy el rey Ahadi... ¡Tenemos que ir!

Los dos cachorros corrieron hacia la roca del rey. Su paso fue tapado por leonas y leones que ponían atención al rey. Pasaron entre ellos con dificultad hasta encontrarse con Kimaji, Saburi y Argos. Sintió la mirada gélida de Ahadi hacia ellos. Rápidamente se escondió atrás de Kimaji.

-Kimaji se atrevió a retarme ayer en la noche en que el cielo nos mando la lluvia. Las razones no importan. Ella se atrevió a revelarse contra su rey. Y por eso...

Se hizo un silencio abrumador. Nadie se aventuró a decir lo contrario. Taka se abrazo fuertemente a Kimaji.

-¡DESTIERRO!-la ultima palabra fue dicha haciendo eco.

Todos los presentes empezaron a susurrar y apartarse de Kimaji. Ya era una desterrada, una que ya no es de la manada, le dieron la espalda. Ahadi seguía en la misma posición.

-¿Ustedes que hacen con ella? A menos que quieran compartir el mismo destino que ella

-Yo me quedare con mi leona.

-Y con mi madre

Taka iba a decir algo, pero Ahadi hablo antes.

-Quiten a esos dos cachorros de los tres desterrados-ordeno

Dos leonas agarraron a la fuerza a Taka y a Zira, no los dejarían ir hasta que los tres estuvieran lejos de las tierras del reino.

-Espero su partida... Ahora o esperen las consecuencias.-rugió y las demás leonas lo siguieron.

-Adiós... Taka-se despidió Argos

-Cuídate, Cariño-dijo kimaji con lagrimas en los ojos

-¡No me dejen¡Por favor!-se zangoloteaba para que la leona lo soltara.

Taka gritaba como loco. No podía dejar que lo separaran de su mejor amigo y de Kimaji, era imposible sacarse de la mandíbula de la leona. Cuando el rey Ahadi dejo de ver a los tres ordeno que soltaran a los cachorros.

Inmediatamente Taka fue corriendo en dirección hacia donde partieron los tres.

El rey no hizo caso a las acciones de Taka y regreso a su cubil junto con Mufasa.

-Taka, espera. Es inútil ya están muy lejos, Te perderías...

-Kimaji, Argos, Saburi...-susurro sus nombres con nostalgia, sus pequeños ojos verdes mostraron signos de lagrimas. Ahora lo único que le quedaba en el mundo era Zira.

En las lejanías del reino...

-Te prometo Taka que regresare...-pensó Argos mirando con decisión hacia la roca que aun se podía ver.

_Continuara..._

Bien termine el capitulo 4, espero que les halla gustado. Me tarde dos horas en escribirlo, entre "me duele la espalda, mis ojitos" y demás defectos físicos que tengo... logre Ahora procurare actualizar más rápido, ya tengo pensadas las ideas bien planeadas apartar de.. ahora XD

**Anhell:** Aquí tienes el capitulo 4 ;)

**Alú:** gracias por la observación. No mas no tengo espacio para poner mas programas. Tendré que buscar terapias para mis dedos que no me responden x.x

**Katmai la droga:** pues no sé si fue malo XD jaja y si ya aquí esta, espero no haberme tardado mucho en actualizar, pero las vacaciones y la flojera de no hacer nada x.x

**Lord Xolur:** no se lo merece lo sé pero me da tanta tristeza vv digo, toda esa maldad y odio hacia su hermano y semejantes que tiene scar, no es signo de que allá tenido una infancia feliz.

**Reviews pliiiiisss, gracias!**


	5. Capitulo 5: Recuerdos

**Capitulo 5: Recuerdos**

**De: Dulce-vg**

Los días pasaron lentamente. La nostalgia se hacia cada vez más abrupta para el príncipe segundo. Cada anochecer olvidaba el contacto del suave pelaje de Kimaji, su tibia lengua cada vez que lo acicalaba, sus palabras maternales llenas de sabiduría que siempre lo reconfortaban. Taka era demasiado frágil para poder soportar una perdida tan grande... Su mejor amigo, su única madre sustituta y Sauri, el único león macho que se tomaba la molestia de enseñarle una que otra técnica de batalla; algo que el rey Ahadi no se molestaba en hacer. Si lo llama siempre por su titulo, nunca lo considero su padre, nunca, ni de más chicos. Pareciera desde que nació y desde la muerte de su madre biológica, Ahadi lo había aventado con Kimaji. Todavía se acuerda como fue que conoció a Argos...

_Flash Back_

El milagrosamente sobrevivió hasta que dejo de tomar leche completamente, su madre había muerto por un accidente de cazaría antes de que él pudiese tocar la carne. Un día cuando las leonas cazaron a un gran Ñu, el se asombro. No podía creerlo. Se esperó unos segundos para ver si en realidad el animal estaba muerto, el se fue acercando cuando los demás cachorros de su edad empezaron o más bien intentar arrancar un buen pedazo de carne del rumiante. Su cara curiosa cambio a una de miedo. Las leonas no dejaban que Taka comiera con ellas. Intento varias veces en diferentes lugares, pero recibía el mismo rechazo. Estaba a punto de irse, cuando una voz infantil le llamo.

-¡Hey¿Por qué te vas? Todavía no comes tu parte-decía mientras comía un pequeño pedazo-¡Sabe muy rico!

-Es que yo...-trataba de decir algo pero era muy tímido-

Era el primer cachorro de la manada que le hablo. Si, también Muffy fue el primero, como eran hermanos, era obvio que compartió la leche con su madre. Tampoco sabe como fue que el Rey Ahadi permitió eso, ya que a Taka no lo consideraba tan digno como a Mufasa para probar la leche de la leona que lo parió. Pensaba en eso por que en muchas ocasión evito que él tomara leche debidamente, se sacaba cualquier excusa.

El cachorro que le habló a Taka se acercó al príncipe con un trozo considerable de carne. Se la puso en el suelo y espero a que la tomara. Taka dudo un rato y en un movimiento rápido la agarro y tomó una distancia entre el cachorro y él.

-Eres un poco tímido.. ¿Cómo te llamas?-se sentó viéndolo como come

-...Taka...-dijo sin dejar de mirarlo y masticar la carne

-¿Taka? Me agrada ese nombre, suena muy gracioso-Taka hizo una mueca de disgusto-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo. Yo me llamo Argos

-¿Argos? Nunca le había escuchado-Comento probando él ultimo bocado

-Si lo sé. A mi madre no le gusta esa tradición de los nombres. ¿Quién es tu mamá?

-Mi mamá murió hace poco

-oohh. Lo siento mucho...

-Si... el rey Ahadi se molesto mucho conmigo

¿El rey Ahadi¿Acaso tú eres hijo del rey?

Taka no respondió. Tenia miedo a que lo rechazara si dijera que sí. Muchos cachorros de su edad en cuanto supieron su posición real le dieron la espalda inmediatamente, no sabia por que con exactitud en ese tiempo, pero sabia que si decía ser hijo del rey, seria rechazado. Se hizo un silencio incomodo. Taka iba a responder pero una voz lo detuvieron.

-Argos no te juntes con él-decía un cachorro

El príncipe de ojos verdes retrocedió del cachorro. Sus instintos le decían que aquí le iba a retar a una pelea, y al cachorro no gusta de las peleas innecesarias. Un cachorro mayor que Taka y Argos se dirigió hacia el ojiverde con arrogancia.

-Mi mamá dice que eres innecesario

-¿Innecesario?

-Sí, porque tu...

Argos aventó al cachorro más grande que él. Taka se quedo congelado. Estaba más confundido que nada, no sabia por que el cachorro llamado Argos empujo a ese cachorro que quería retarlo. Observo como el más grande de los cachorros se levanto enardecido y de un empujón tiro al pequeño y se puso encima de el apretándole el cuello.

-¡Déjalo!-grito Taka jalándole la cola al grande

-¡Rangi¡Deja a ese cachorro!-una voz de leona hizo que el mayor dejara a Argos- ¿Qué te he dicho acerca de jugar rudamente?-Rangi regreso con su madre

Argos se levanto tosiendo. Se sacudió.

-Ese Rangi es un poco antipático.

_End flash back_

Taka salió del cubil. Se dirigió hacia lo más alto de la roca del rey, apenas el sol salía. El cachorro esperaba impaciente para poder divisar a lo lejos una esperanza que su inocente corazón le susurraba cada mañana "Búscalos". Incontables veces a intentado aventurarse entre los pastizales y enfrentar más allá de todo lo que toca la luz, pero, no podía, por Zira que es su mejor amiga.

A cada instante en que el sol subía cada vez más, Taka se decepcionaba al no encontrar ningún movimiento de ellos. Bajo las orejas junto con la mirada y su pequeño cuerpo. Era un día más de sufrimiento, un día más en que su alma de cachorro se transformaba y lo llevaba al desencantamiento para convertirse en algo que le miedo. Lo siente en sus instintos felinos.

En su caminata de regreso al cubil donde alguna vez dormía junto con su familia sustituta, se topo con Mufasa, que éste noto su desgane en un hermoso día.

-¡Ven Taka a jugar!-mostró los dientes invitándolo

El cachorro de ojos verdes miro a su hermano mayor con desgane, sin interés de pasar el día con él. Respondió con un no y prosiguió con su camino, dejando aturdido a Mufasa, ya que, por lo general Taka acepta gustoso jugar con él.

Al llegar se echo automáticamente, suspiró y cerro los ojos para seguir con sus sueños. Antes de que pudiese dormir, empezó a recordar a Argos, a Saburi y a Kimaji, no podía evitarlo su ausencia le afectaba, sin poder contener su llanto infantil, dejo que sus sentimientos lo controlaran en un mar de lagrimas y quejidos abatidos. Su tristeza hizo eco por todo el cubil. Unos ojos se asomaron con timidez, Taka se percato y trato de sonreír.

-Taka...-susurro acercándose lentamente

-¿Crees que algún día regresen?-la miró con esperanzas

La cachorra evadió su mirada, se acerco más a él hasta quedar acostada a su lado.

-Ellos regresaran Taka. Te aman tanto para no dar la ultima batalla.

-Gracias Zira

Zira por impulso le dio un pequeño lengüetazo a Taka, el se inquieto levemente, el pelaje de su espalda se erizo por unos segundos. Regresando a su estado normal, eso lo hizo sentir bien. Sonrió abrazando a su amiga. Pensando la dicha que fue haberla conocido...

_Flash Back_

Taka y Argos bebían agua del manantial. Kimaji se encontraba charlando con una leona de edad avanzada. Argos noto su reflejo y se dio cuenta que era parecido a Taka

-Nada más que yo estoy más bonito-comento Argos.

-Si, bonito como un pequeño bebe-Taka salta encima de Argos.

Empezaron a jugar rodando cerca del manantial, gruñían con decisión, su juego era tan entretenido que no se dieron cuenta que aventaron a alguien dentro del agua. Dejaron su pelea al escuchar los gritos de una cachorra.

-¡Ayúdenme¡No sé nadar!-trataba de mantenerse a flote

-Yo sé nadar-Grito Argos saltando para ayudarla

Taka caminaba de un lado a otro. Era algo que hacia cuando se ponía en verdad nervioso. El manantial seguía tranquilo, Taka estaba apunto de saltar, pero para su suerte. El agua se estremeció burbujeando ferozmente. Argos saco a la cachorra del lago, jadeo tratando de tomar aire.

-¿Esta respirando?-pregunto Argos

-Un poco...uhhmm... Kimaji una vez me dijo que hacer en estos casos-dijo Taka

Puso a la leona boca arriba y con sus dos patas delanteras, el ojiverde apachurro él estomago de la felina, se despertó escupiendo toda el agua ingerida. Por reacción agarró a Taka por el cuello y lo puso espalda plana. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, el príncipe con la mirada impresionada y Zira con cara de furia.

-Calmada. Casi te ahogas...-dijo Taka con un hilo de voz

La cachorra dejo a Taka respiro hondo.

-Si me salvaron... ¡Pero ustedes fueron quienes me aventaron!

-pero te salvamos-dijo Argos sonriéndole con ternura

La infante se rió por la cara de Argos. Taka suspiró de alivio.

-Cachorros... ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

-El mío es Argos y éste tímido es Taka

-Gracias Taka por salvarme-se acerco acariciándolo con su cabeza. Él retrocedió

-Soy nueva en la manada, mi abuela y yo acabamos de llegar ayer en la noche. El rey nos recibió muy bien.

-Si quieres te damos un recorrido por toda la roca del rey-propuso Argos con la voz acaramelada-y nos cuentas como fue que llegaste aquí...?-se detuvo para saber su nombre

-Zira...-revelo su nombre-Desde que tengo memoria, mi abuela y yo estuvimos vagando por todos los lugares. Era bastante difícil, las hienas a veces lograban comerse nuestra comida, los chacales y algunos mandriles. Por eso decidimos estar en una manada-miro a Taka-Eres bastante callado...

_End flash back_

Poco a poco la fue conociendo, creció junto con ella y espera que sea así como siempre, hasta que deje de respirar.

El sol entro ligeramente al cubil. Taka se levanto seguido de Zira. Sonrieron al mismo tiempo y salieron corriendo y brincando del lugar sin dejar de reír, siempre había un hermoso día para compartir con él alguien, al menos con una

**_CONTINUARA..._**

****

****

Hola! Si al fin actualice, es que no he tenido mucho tiempo y pues decidí no dormir para escribir este capitulo. Espero que les halla gustado., comentarios etc etc... :P


	6. Capitulo 6: La hermandad de Mufasa

**Capitulo 6: La hermandad de Mufasa  
**

**  
**

**De: dulce-vg**

El pequeño león de pelaje dorado emprendió una escalada hasta en lo más alto de la roca, no era difícil escalar. Su padre y él lo hacían a menudo, y cada vez que estaban observando todo el reino desde esa altura, Mufasa suspiraba alentadoramente con nuevos sueños y esperanzas, soluciones a sus problemas, era el sitio que más atesora en todo el mundo. Compartía tantas cosas con su padre al momento de estar los dos, esperando que el sol se presentara para dar el comienzo al ciclo de la vida de los animales de sol, ya que también estaban los animales nocturnos, los acuáticos, los de aire, los que viven bajo de ellos, sin fin de criaturas que decidieron hacer sus ciclos en el esplendoroso reino de su padre.

Al llegar, sintió como la suave brisa golpeaba su sereno rostro, respiro hondo y exhaló, abrió los ojos y contempló una vez mas el cielo azul, tan puro como su niñez y los buenos deseos por su hermano menor, por eso se encontraba observando el lugar, necesitaba buscar ayuda de los grandes reyes del pasado, ayuda para Taka. El heredero al trono aun era pequeño y ya tenia muchas angustias, le pediría un consejo a su padre, pero cuando se trataba de Taka, el siempre respondía con un rotundo no. Cerró los ojos y suplicó por sabiduría, pensando en lo que lleva de vida, reflexionando toda la felicidad que a tenido por parte de sus seres queridos, cuando conoció a Sarabi, cuando juega con su hermano, los recuerdos de su madre, su primer presa, los momentos con su padre... ¡He ahí una idea!

Con un gracias hacia el cielo, bajo de la roca esperando la oportunidad justa para hacer feliz a Taka.

Siguió su rumbo hacia la punta de la roca, para ver donde se encontraba su hermano, como no se encontraba en su cubil, pensó que estaría jugando con Zira. Sus orejas se subieron a tope al ver que su hermano estaba dando cabriolas con la cachorra que lo detesta. Bajó de la roca, al llegar, Taka y Zira dejaron de jugar al notar la presciencia de Mufasa.

Muffy se percato del rostro de Zira, que mostraba repulsión, y la de Taka alegría, eso animó más al cachorro.

-Taka quiero decirte algo...

-Esta bien... Zira, espérame tantito, por favor-siguió su hermano a unos metros lejos de ella-¿Qué pasa, Muffy?

-No te lo puedo decir ahora, mejor mañana en la mañana. Duerme temprano por que madrugaremos-guiño un ojo y salió corriendo para evitar las preguntas de Taka.

-Esta bien-susurró sin apartar una sonrisa curiosa

Zira se acercó, no escucho nada de la conversión, evitando sus deseos por preguntarle por la conversación, jaló de la oreja de su amigo, incitándolo a seguir jugando. Rodaron, riendo por la adrenalina que crecía en sus corazones. Taka notó un enorme arbol, con la copa más grande que halla visto, tenia impresos dibujos de animales. Zira le invadió la curiosidad al olfatear un aroma dulce de una fruta.

-¿Subimos?-preguntó Zira

-Si puedes seguirme-respondió Taka

Sacando a relucir sus respectivas garras, subieron por enorme tronco del árbol, no era ningún reto difícil, a pesar de ser la primera vez que subían a un árbol tan grande. Sus ojos se abrieron al ver muchos frutos colgando de entre las ramas, un caparazón de tortuga, hizo que tragara saliva. El cachorro de piel oscura siguió inspeccionando el lugar, también tenían muchos dibujos de animales, hasta que los ojos de Taka se posaron en unos dibujos. Eran dos leones sin melena, uno era claro y el otro oscuro, uno tenia una marca en la frente y el otro no, esto hizo pensar a Taka

-Zira...¿Esto te es familiar?-señalo los dibujos

Analizo los dibujos y lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue...

-Parece que son Mufasa y tu...mmmh...¡mira! Seguramente soy yo..y

-Ahí esta Argos, Kimaji y Saburi..Muy lejos de nosotros-hablo quedito.

Una sombra hizo estremecer a los dos cachorros, paso muy rápido y no lograron ver de quien era la sombra. Taka saco las garras esperando lo peor. Al no esperarse que esa sombra se le apareciera por debajo de ellos

-¡Hola!

Los dos cachorros gritaron, dejaron de hacerlo a ver que se trataba solamente de un Mandril con un bastón en la mano.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Taka irritado

-La pregunta es ¿Quién eres tu?-dijo muy entusiasmado

-Yo soy Taka, príncipe...-no pudo continuar

-Sé quién eres. Has crecido bastante-miro Zira-¿Y ella es tu amiga?

-Sí

-Soy Zira, y díganos que significan estos dibujos

El Mandril se rió y salto a una rama, les ofreció fruta a los dos, que a la vez lo rechazaron inmediatamente. Su cara se puso seria y miró los dibujos llevándose una mano a su barbilla.

-Soy Rafiki. Estos dibujos muestran los acontecimientos más importantes en la vida, solo los que harán cambios drásticos en la faz de la tierra pueden estar aquí. Como ustedes dos.-sonrió

-¿Enserio¿Cómo qué?-preguntó Taka escéptico

-Eso mi pequeño príncipe segundo tienes que verlo por ti mismo, bueno o malo-desapareció de repente

Taka miró nuevamente el dibujo representativo de él y notó que estaba rodeado por una aura oscura y Mufasa por una brillante, eso lo estremeció y le pidió Zira regresar a casa, ya se estaba haciendo de noche

El cachorro estaba apunto de despedirse de Zira, pero ella entró al cubil echándose en la tierra. Taka sonrió y se costó junto a ella. Se juntaron para darse calor y no sentir él frió de la noche.

En el cubil donde Mufasa dormía, estaba listo para dormir junto a la espesa y cálida melena oscura de su padre. Ahadi bostezó y se echo dormir sin antes preguntarle a su príncipe.

-¿Mañana deseas madrugar?

-No, gracias papá-dijo al agitarla cola-Estoy muy cansado y no creo levantarme-dijo bostezando

-De acuerdo-dijo

Ahadi sabia cuando su hijo mentía y esa fue una de ellas. Tendría que madrugar y ver que tipo de travesuras intentara mañana.

La luna, las estrellas y el manto oscuro reinaron por unas horas, al igual que los animales nocturnos comenzaban su jornada diaria. Comer, cazar, parirse, conseguir un refugio.. Dejaron de hacer eso al sentir que el sol está por salir, las aves fueron las primeras en despertar y lucirse con sus encantadores sonidos matutinos.

Mufasa se separo lentamente de su papá y se fue rápidamente hacia el cubil de Taka. Estaba Zira, suspiró, se acercó y movió ligeramente a Taka, que éste despertó, rápidamente, antes de poder decir algo, Mufasa lo cayó y le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera. El príncipe segundo dejo a Zira. Salieron del cubil.

-¿Adónde vamos, Muffy?-preguntó aun soñoliento

-Y veras-dijo

Al tener todavía un poco de sueño, Taka no se dio cuenta hacia donde su hermano lo llevaba, solo se dejaba guiar por el sonido de las pisadas de Mufasa. Bostezo y se exaltó al sentir vértigo, estaban en lo más alto de la roca del rey. El lugar se lo tenia prohibido el rey Ahadi y no quería meter en problemas a Muffy.

-Creo que mejor me voy-tartamudeo el ojiverde

-¡No! Espera.. tengo que mostrarte algo-suplicó y taka asintió con la cabeza

El canto de las aves fue más notorio, el sol empezó a iluminar el oscuro paisaje, Taka se impresionaba y dejaba salir de sus labios un "Que hermoso" Nunca había visto el reino desde esa perspectiva, cautivándolo enormemente, suspiró al sentir los cálidos rayos del sol.

-Taka todo lo que baña el sol será mi reino-Taka se enoja-Mi... El rey Ahadi me dijo que cuando el sol se ponga en su reina..Saldrá conmigo siendo el nuevo rey y el se ira con los reyes del pasado, para ayudarlos a hacer un amanecer tan hermoso como el que vemos ahora...Y cuando el sol salga conmigo... Deseo, que estés a mi lado, no como príncipe segundo-Taka agacha la cabeza-Como mi hermano, por que te quiero y serás un gran apoyo al estarlo.

-Gracias, Muffy. Es lo más hermoso que alguien a hecho por mi-Taka abraza su hermano mayor. En verdad gracias..Aunque siempre seguiré siendo el príncipe segundo...

-¿A qué te refieres?

Taka empieza a caminar de un lado a otro

-En que nunca estaré contigo para hacer un amanecer tan hermoso...-suspira-Solo los príncipes herederos a la roca podrán estar con ellos-dijo mirando al cielo con melancolía.

-Taka...yo-no supo que decir y solo vio como Taka bajaba desanimado-Solo hay una forma...

El príncipe heredero nuevamente fue al cubil donde Taka estaba tratando de dormir. Lo miró, unas lagrimas empezaron brotar de Muffy, quería mucho a su hermano y verlo en ese estado lo lastimaba mucho.

-Taka...Yo e decido dejar de ser heredero... y te lo dejo a ti, te doy mi futuro reino-Al no tener respuesta. Se fue corriendo

El cachorro café escucho eso medio dormido, cerro los ojos y al darse cuenta de lo escucho. Salió disparado del cubil, dejando a Zira muy confundida

-¡¡Muffy!!-gritó desde la punta de la roca del rey-¡¡¿dónde estas?!!

-¿Qué le pasó a Mufasa? Responde, Taka-Taka se congeló al escuchar la voz de Ahadi

-Yo...

_ C  
o  
n  
t  
i  
n  
u  
a  
r  
a..._

* * *

**¡¡Al fin continué!! Es que estaba checando como iría mi historia y jijiji, decidí alargarla un poco x3 Espero que les guste como va el fanfic..Quejas, sugerencias, dudas, criticas nada destructivas...todo es aceptado. Tengo dibujos de la historia, tiene años los dibujos, igual la historia, pero uno se decide a escribir algo...y pues e aquí los resultados. Por si desean verlos (próximamente...antes que se acabe febrero..) Están en Deviantart.. Mi nombre de usuario es dulcevg (que cambio x3) Bueno los dejo que continúen soñando.¡Adiós!**

**NO SE LES OLVIDE LOS REVIEWS x3 ¡gracias!  
**


	7. Capitulo 7: Regresa principe heredero

**Capitulo 7: Regresa príncipe heredero**

** De: dulce-vg **

-¡Responde!-ordenó con la mirada más insensible que tenia.

Taka trató de articular palabras, no quería decirle la verdad, tenia miedo de ser lastimado, pero también tenia miedo de perder a Muffy si no recibe ayuda. Apretó los dientes y respondió.

-Escuche decir a Mufasa que se iría del reino...

-¡¿Por qué?! Debes de saberlo, ya que lo escuchaste...

-Majestad... yo no sé en realidad-habló despacio midiendo sus palabras

-Inútil como siempre...-susurró dejando a Taka

-¡Tengo que pedirle ayuda a Zira!

Ya para el atardecer, dos cachorros buscaban exhaustivamente a Mufasa. Fueron al manantial, al enorme árbol que fueron el otro día, las montañas donde hay muchos conejos blancos. Buscaron por todos los lugares del reino. Sus miradas se posaron en una ubicación oscura y siniestra, sus caritas mostraron signos de impresión al escuchar el estruendoso ruido de los géiseres.

-El cementerio de elefantes. No los tienen prohibido... hay hienas ahí-dijo Zira

-Lo sé, pero seguramente Mufasa fue por aquí. Vamos, Zira-tomo valor para adentrarse al cementerio.

Sus instintos felinos estaban al cien por ciento, sus miradas no dejaba de observar meticulosamente cada parte del cementerio. Desde que poseían la capacidad de recordar, los adultos les tenían prohibido entrara a ese lugar tan escalofriante y lleno de peligros. No hace mucho, le había contado Mufasa a Taka que el rey Ahadi había desterrado a las hienas por haber quebrantado una ley, Muffy no sabia con mucha precisión del porque.

Entre los formidables huesos de los elefantes que alguna vez caminaron por el reino de Ahadi, unas risitas miraban con curiosidad al príncipe segundo y a su amiga.

-Es la segunda vez que vemos leones por aquí...-comentó una voz con acento extraño.

-Shhh...¡cierra la boca, idiota! Pueden escucharnos. Hay que seguirlos-ordenó una voz femenina muy autoritaria.

Solo la tercera persona rió nuevamente como tonto.

No muy lejos del cementerio de elefantes. Un león imponente con la mirada desesperada, seguía buscando a su hijo Mufasa. Luego tendría tiempo para castigar a ese príncipe segundo que tanto culpa desde que ella murió.

-¡Kalusha!

-Su majestad Mufasa no se encuentra por los alrededores del reino...-descendió el Calao-Solo nos queda busca en...

-Hay que ir..

El Calao siguió a su rey. El pobre pájaro ya se estaba haciendo viejo, sus alas ya no eran cuando ofreció ser el mayordomo del rey Ahadi cuando éste era un príncipe. A diferencia del león, el Calao le costaba mucho trabajo seguirle el ritmo, pero no podía fallarle al rey, más en una situación tan critica.

Se detuvo al estar en territorio de hienas. Tenia que ser cauteloso, no importaba que fuera el rey, aunque imponía miedo ante los carroñeros... no podía confiarse. Estaba solo, y pelear contra una manada de hienas seria el suicido.

Príncipe y leona se estremecieron al escuchar un crujido muy cerca de ellos. El cachorro de ojos verdes protegió a su amiga. Clavando su mirada en diferente lugares posibles donde esté la amenaza. Cada paso hacia atrás era señal de más crujidos de huesos viejos alrededor de ellos. El felino mostró los dientes, no dejaría que tocaran a su acompañante.

"Definitivamente éste lugar está maldito..." pensó Taka al recordar el relato que le contó la abuela de Zira. Mientras él esperaba a que llegara Zira, la leona lo entretuvo con el cementerio de elefantes.

Flash back

-Taka...-susurró la leona.

Tenia una voz ronca, por los años se le fue haciendo más débil, ya solo se dedicaba a cazar presas pequeñas. Sus ojos idénticos a los de Zira, la diferencia era que transmitían mucha sabiduría.

El cachorro levantó la mirada y se alejo de la entrada del cubil. Estaba un poco empapado, ya que estaba lloviendo. Sacudió su pelaje leonino. Se sentó enfrente de la leona.

-¿Sí?

-¿Has escuchado sobre el cementerio de elefantes?-preguntó entre cerrando los ojos

-Sí. No debemos ir a...

-¡No me refiero a eso¿Te han contado sobre su historia?-nuevamente preguntó conquistando la atención del príncipe.

-No...-su cola empezó agitarse de curiosidad-¿Podría contármela? Por favor...

-Lo haré, pequeño...

"Como vez en el cementerio hay elefantes muertos, seguramente nunca has visto a un elefante deambular por aquellas tierras ya que... antes era territorio de esos paquidermos. Eran los que hacían las leyes, que se cumplieran. Las hienas eran obedientes al no tener ninguna oportunidad sobre los elefantes...El momento en que escogieron al nuevo líder de la manada de los elefantes, comenzaron a morir elefantes jóvenes o hasta antes de nacer... Todos decían que se había hecho una mal elección y que los grandes dioses del pasado estaban castigando por su imprudencia, ya que el líder era arrogante, egoísta, solo protegía a los que les convenía, dejando solo al rey Mufasa con el cumplimiento de los turnos de beber en el manantial en los tiempos de sequía... Poco a poco fueron muriendo cada miembro de las manadas. Aunque algunos se separaban de la manada...no podían escaparse de esa maldición. El ultimo en morir fue el líder...antes de hacerlo le advirtió al Rey Mufasa

-"Si alguien se atreviera a pisar mi territorio sufrirá lo que mi manada soportó"

Desde ese momento a ningún león se le permite ir al cementerio de elefantes."

Un príncipe tenia los ojos muy abierto al escuchar cada palabra de la leona.

Final flash

Taka se mordió los labios. No sabia si creer en eso..pero no. Tenia que enfocarse en encontrar a su hermano, pero por ahora temía que fueran hienas quienes los estaban asechando.

-Taka deberíamos correr-susurró Zira

-No..Eso es lo que quieren, lo que esperan que hagamos

-Grrr...No tiene caso que sigamos escondiéndonos ¿verdad?-una voz habló detrás de los dos cachorros

Era un leopardo de mirad egocéntrica, acaba de triunfar en atrapar al príncipe segundo de hace días...

-¿Tu?-dijo Taka incrédulo-¿No tuviste suficiente la otra vez?-dijo Taka con mucho valor.

-¿Me recuerda, príncipe?¡Que halago!-dijo sarcásticamente-Pero... no me salí con la mía porque...estabas con tu hermano el heredero.. Ahora estas solo ¿no es así, amigo?

-Si..-salió otro leopardo entre los huesos de los elefantes-Y con una amiga para la cena...

-Y si estas solo, el rey Ahadi a de estar celebrando-sonrió complacido. Sacó las garras al igual que su compañero.

-¡No toquen a Zira!-Gritó mostrando los dientes y protegiéndola-Huye Zira, huye-le susurró

-No me iré sin ti-dijo firmemente

-¿Deberíamos ayudarlos?-preguntó a la líder

-No, son cachorros de león. Esa especie nos desterró de las tierras abundantes.-respondió furiosa

-Al menos ese rey no tendrá al príncipe segundo. Jajajajajaja-se rió y el mudo le siguió el juego.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Que... el rey no tendrá a su príncipe-respondió asustado

-¿Príncipe, eh? Vamos ayudarlos

-Pero tu...

-¡Ahora!

-Lo siento, príncipe Taka pero somos dos y ustedes no son precisamente cachorros bien alimentados-el leopardo se chupo los labios felinos. Levantó su garra para darle el primer zarpazo y acabar con su vida.

Tres figuras no tan grandes ni tan pequeñas se abalanzaron sobre el líder leopardo, el otro no sabia que hacer a la falta de ordenes. El líder recibía mordidas, arañazos, risitas que aturdían sus sensibles oídos.

-¡CORRAN!-gritó

Taka miró a sus salvadores antes de correr, eran hienas. Sonrió aliviado. Después podría pagarles el favor.

Kalusha miraba meticulosamente los cadáveres desde los mas grandes y completos, hasta los pequeños. Desplegaba sus alas, aprovechaba las pocas corrientes de aire que había, era un territorio peligroso por sus géiseres.

-¡Alteza dos cachorros corren de esos dos leopardos!-Advirtió el Calao

Precisamente Ahadi ya había sentido presencia felina, y tenia experiencia al vigilar los territorios del reino, otro olor también se le hizo muy familiar. Siguió corriendo en la dirección que Kalusha le avisó. Saltó un cadáver y se encontró a los dos leopardos forcejeando con los tres cachorros de hiena.

Taka y Zira seguían corriendo sin mirar para atrás, la mente del príncipe segundo se nublo por la adrenalina, no podía ver con claridad, no podía identificar nada a su alrededor, por parte de Zira solo seguía a su amigo, esperando encontrar un lugar seguro.

-"Todo esto es por culpa de Mufasa"-pensó Zira

Sus pequeños pulmones empezaron a faltarles el aire. Taka agachó la mirada para poder respirar, pero sin dejar de correr, al subirla no pudo frenar contra lo que tenia enfrente de el. Zira logro parar asustada, veía como Taka y figura rodaban por la fuerza del impacto. Taka quedo arriba, por puro instinto el cachorro de ojos verdes elevó su pequeña garra para encestarle un golpe directo en el rostro.

-Mu... ¿Mufasa?-susurró Taka

Se miraron a los ojos, estaban asustados. Los dos respiraban agitados, Mufasa no movía ni un solo músculo. Su hermano menor todavía permanecía en la misma posición. Con la garra levantada. Todo parecía un malentendido, pero para un león que acaba de llegar no.

-¡Deja a tu príncipe!

-¿Eh?-Exclamó Taka.

Fue lo ultimo que dijo al sentir como la pesada y mortal garra del rey Ahadi, paso por el rostro del joven príncipe segundo. Su cabeza giro ferozmente y le siguió su cuerpo. La sangre empezó a brotar de su ojo izquierdo que se fue mezclando con la tierra, yacía tirado el cachorro. Su amiga instintivamente corrió en su ayuda, no hubo impedimento por parte del león dominante. Mufasa se quedo callado, nunca había visto a su padre golpear de esa manera su hermano. No sabia porque lo hizo.

Taka se paro a pesar de que sus cuatro patas le temblaran, sentía un nudo en la garganta, trataba de suprimir el dolor de su alma. Sentía muerta la mitad de su cuerpo. Podía oler la sangre que emanaba de su cuerpo. Gruño, tomó todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y salió corriendo del ataque. Zira lo siguió sin antes mirar a Mufasa con rencor.

-¡Papá¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!

-Ya entenderás Mufasa. Vamonos.-ordenó

No...Iré por Taka-dijo seguro de sus palabras

-¡No!-rugió Ahadi

El cachorro iba a responderle tajantemente, pero unas risitas interrumpieron el comienzo de su discusión. Eran hienas, les brillaban los ojos, miraban con burla a los dos leones. Estaban en territorio de Hienas

_Continuara..._

**Espekuroba: **Gracias por el review. Ya pronto se sabra que significa ese nombre. No comas ansias. Aqui está el capitulo!!

**black rouse1: **Gracias por el review, me alegra que te guste mi humilde fanfic sobre Scar.

* * *

Proximo capitulo: Cicatriz  



	8. Capitulo 8: La promesa de un león

El lapso del capitulo es un día antes del capitulo anterior (capitulo 7) Para que no se pierdan. Adoro a Argos, es un cachorrito muy lindo y simpático.

**Capitulo 8: La promesa de un león**

**De: dulce-vg **

A las afueras del reinado de Ahadi, una pequeña familia leonina descansaban a la sombra de un árbol. La cacería era escasa, pocos animales tenían el gusto de pastar fuera de su antiguo hogar. Un cachorrito que estaba boca arriba, intentado relajarse.

-Mira, Argos. Tengo un buena presa para que comas-dijo su padre dejando caer un jabalí bebe

-¡Qué bien! Ya Estoy cansado de los ratones y liebres. Gracias-sin más empezó a devorar al animalito

El cachorro miraba al jabalí y a su papá. Pasó el bocado, limpiándose los labios felinos. Dijo:

-Papá, quiero aprender a cazar-su voz era decisiva

Saburi sonrió con orgullo. Acercó a su hijo para abrazarlo. Empieza a reírse irritando a su progenitor.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Aun eres muy joven, disfruta ser cachorro mientras puedas.

-Pero... No tenemos manada, la comida es escasa y si...-fue callado por la pata de Saburi

-Ssshhh. No necesitamos de una manada-mintió-Nosotros somos una familia, una manada, no muy grande, pero al fin una manada.

-¿Enserio?-Agarra el cuerpo del jabalí con sus pequeñas mandíbulas y se lo ofreció a su antecesor-Ya no tengo hambre.

-Gracias, hijo.

El sol no dejaba que Argos se concentrara en su objetivo; un pequeño antílope, se había escapado del árbol que les proporcionaba sombra, dando la excusa de ir a perseguir liebres. Cuándo veía a sus padres casar ese tipo de presas se veía sencillo el proceso, y pensó que le podría hacer lo mismo y con iguale resultados exitosos.

Se agazapo como le habían enseñado brevemente antes de ser desterrado. Trató de ser uno con su alrededor. Sonrió al sentir que podría cazar a su primera presa verdadera, ya que solo cazaba liebres, ratones, cosas pequeñas, seria su gran oportunidad y lograr que su padre le enseñe a cazar.

Mas el pequeño principiante no contó con el factor más importante, la regla delos cazadores... Utilizar el viento a su favor. Argos lo olvido y sin pensarlo salió corriendo para poder atrapar a su presa que corría como el diablo. No pasó ni un minuto para que sus patitas empezaran a cansarse, jadeando trato de seguirle el paso sin éxito.

Se detuvo asustado al ver a un antílope adulto queriéndolo embestir, trata de girar lo más rápido que podía, El antílope golpeo al cachorro de león mandándolo a volar lejos de donde normalmente los rumiantes pastan.

-No...-susurró fatigado-falle...-Saboreo su sangre que brotaba de sus labios y cerró los ojos.

--

-¿Argos, verdad que seremos los mejores amigos?

-¡Claro! Nada ni nadie nos separara. Y si lo hicieran de algún modo regresaría.

-Yo también haría lo mismo, eres como un hermano

--

Despertó asustado y segado por el reflejo del sol con la maleza. Trató de apararse, sentía un fuerte dolor en una pata trasera. Se percato que tenia algo enterrado.

-grrr...Me duele mucho. Tengo que llegar con mi mamá-decía con un hilo de voz

El sol no dejaba que Argos pudiera seguir en su regreso al árbol. Sentía que el cuerpo le temblaba, en cual momento podría desfallecer y posiblemente ser tragado por alguna hiena. Cada paso que daba era cada vez más fuerzo para su pequeño cuerpo y menos fuerza en sus músculos felinos.

-Tengo que...-se decía jadeando-llegar...-se cae en la tierra

Fugazmente recuerda los rostros de Taka y Zira, y luego la escena donde son desterrados. Encendiendo a Argos. Con lagrimas en los ojos trata de caminar. Arrastrándose con el dolor de sus piernas.

-¡Argos!-gritó Kimaji al acercarse a su hijo

-Mami, lo siento. Yo quería crecer rápidamente, aprender y... poder ayudarlos-dijo sollozando

-¿Qué dices? Eso no importa¿Cómo te hiciste esas heridas?

-Quería cazar algo bueno para que comieran y...-no logró terminar al frase al estallar en un llanto incontrolable

Kimaji abrazó a Argos y tranquilizarlo. Llegó Saburi y notó las heridas de su hijo. Eran graves, no sabia que iba a pasar con el.

-Mami... ¿me van a dejar solo?-dijo tratando de no llorar

A la leona se le helo el alma. Normalmente todas las especies dejaban a los suyos si eran un estorbo, todo por la supervivencia del más acto. Kimaji miró a Saburi pidiendo ayuda con su mirada.

-Argos... Tu sabes que pasan en estos casos...

-Lo sé... Se lo hicieron a mi prima, si tan solo la hubiera ayudado...

La prima de Argos, una leoncita de pelaje avellana y ojos marrones. Argos solo la había conocido 3 días, después del accidente que sufrió con las hienas, fue la ultima vez que la vio.

-Ssshh-susurró Kimaji-Nosotros no lo haremos.

-No.. ¿no me abandonaran?-dijo incrédulo-Mis piernas están heridas, no me puedo parar, seré un estorbo...-dijo molesto consigo mismo-No merezco ser parte de esta manada...

-No digas eso, Argos-gruñó levemente Kimaji- No te dejaremos, dime ¿Cuándo e seguido las reglas al pie de la letra?

-Casi nunca...-respondió

-¿Ves? Y esta no será la excepción, eres mi hijo, mi bendición. No podría dejarte abandonado aunque tenga que luchar contra mis instintos, Te prometo que nunca te dejare de querer-

-Si Argos-habló Saburi- Somos una manda, una familia y sin ti no lo seriamos. Cuando te recuperes prometo enseñarte a cazar.

Argos abrazó a sus padres aliviado, limpiándose las lagrimas en sus pelajes.

_Continuara..._

Nota de la autora: Me e tardado un poco en actualizar, la escuela no me deja tranquila con las exposiciones que tengo casi todos los días. Les dejo este capitulo extra, el siguiente será el ultimo sobre su infancia.

No se olviden dejar sus reviews, no les tomara ni dos minutos. Solo quiero saber como va mi historia


	9. Capitulo 9: Scar

**Capitulo 9: Scar**

**De: dulce-vg**

_"De noche sufro_

_De día estremezco_

_Y cada día voy muriendo"_

Corres con desesperación, con el corazón destrozado y la cara marcada...

El helado viento golpea su rostro bañado de sangre, signo de que la noche se avecinaba en la sabana africana. Las lágrimas se mezclaban con el linaje carmín de la inocencia que había en ellas. Sus pisadas se quedaban impregnadas en el lodo que se produjo por la lluvia nocturna de ayer.

No sentía más dolor, como si sus nervios se hubieran apagado de su cerebro, el cachorro no tenia idea de la perdida de sangre que tenia a cada trote. Su vista se nublo, solo viendo lagrimas rojas; se tropezó con algo, rodando estrepitosamente, ensuciando su corto pelaje, para terminar de rodar en un charco de agua. Se paro para seguir corriendo, pero un grito lo asustó y giro su cabeza y ver en dirección por donde se tropezó. Fue la culpa de un tejon.

-¡¡Estúpido¡¡Te vuelves a tropezar con mi cabeza y te saco un ojo de tu horrenda cara ensangrentada!!-gritó el Tejon

Esas palabras hicieron entrar en razón al príncipe segundo, estaba sangrando.

Antes de entrar el tejon a su madriguera, le aventó lodo con sus patas al cachorro, ensuciándolo más. Se sacudió, toco su rostro con su pata y efectivamente tenia sangre emanando de alguna parte de su cara.

Zira le perdió el paso al encontrarse con viejos amigos...Eran los leopardos, por segunda vez en el día se los encontró nuevamente, ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia; como le gustaría ya ser toda una leona y poder darles su merecido a los hostigadores con manchas.

El líder leopardo tenia pequeños arañazos con marcas de mordías muy profundas. En su rostro se mostraba la furia, y el otro con muchísimo menos inteligencia trataba de entender que iba a pasarle a la cachorra y preguntándose donde esta el cachorro café.

-Tu... estupida cachorra...-gruñó-¡Es la ultima vez que se burlan de nosotros!-rugió furioso

-¡Por los dioses¡Taka!-gritó Zira cubriéndose con sus patas.

Taka, el príncipe segundo caminaba despacio, con la vista en el suelo, cojeando de una pata a causa del tropiezo con el tejon. Suspiró, su pelaje se enchinó al sentir la primera brisa de la noche, las estrellas empezaron asomarse por un leve momento, ya que las nubes empezaban acumularse por todo el reinado. Taka se detuvo para poder olfatear algo... Agua, fue en dirección y vio un pequeño charco de agua, a pesar de la espesa noche y las nubes, la luna era más poderosa que ellas, y le regaló a Taka un poco de su luz para ver su reflejo mejor en el charco.

-Mi… cara...-susurró atónito

No podía reconocerse entre tanta sangre, sus ojos verdes limón ya no era lo de antes, tenían sangre por todas partes. Gimoteó al no saber que hacer. Se sentía solo en la sabana, ni Zira se encontraba para ayudarlo, ni Mufasa, argos... ni levemente Kimaji.

Dejo de gimotear al recordar el porque se encuentra en ese lugar, en ese charco contemplando su rostro con horror... Ahadi, el rey, su padre le había encestado una zarpada limpia sin previo aviso. ¿Por qué? Se preguntó al nacerle un tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo. Cerró el ojo derecho al sentir una gotita caer del cielo. Pronto llovería y tenia que encontrar un refugio, no quería regresar a la roca y posiblemente verlo y recibir un regaño o peor aun su muerte.

Recordaba este lugar. Fue donde encontraron el enorme árbol. Podía encontrar refugio en aquel lugar, a menos de que el mono no se enojara al verlo con la cara que tiene.

Sin pensarlo más corrió y corrió para llegar a su destino, trató de aguantar las ganas de dejarse caer por la falta de sangre y ganas.

-¡Si! Lo sabía

Sacó sus garras para trepar el árbol. Pero sus músculos estaban debilitados, cayó al suelo a los pocos centímetros de haber escalado. Gruñó al sentirse impotente. No le quedaba otra opción más que...

-¿Cómo se llama el mono?-susurró tratando de recordar su nombre-¡¡RAFIKIII!!

Inoportunamente un trueno cayó el grito de Taka, sin antes un rayo que ilumino todo el cielo ya oscurecido.

-Demonios-dijo agotado-¡¡RAFIKI AYUDAME POR FAVOR!!

Rafiki el shaman rápidamente observó hacia abajo. Era el pequeño Taka. No lo veía muy bien, pero por su grito entre cortado, presentía que algo malo le había pasado. Bajó del gran árbol. Apoyando su mano derecha con su báculo, el mono habló.

-¿Qué sucede pequeño príncipe?-pregunto gentilmente

-Mi pa… el Rey Ahadi me...-lagrimas salieron de sus ojos evitando que pudiera decir su desdicha.

Rafiki no tardo en comprender lo que había sucedido. Como buen Shaman había tenido una premonición cuando despertó por la mañana. Una garra atravesando seda de los gusanos con sangre impregnada en ella. Abrazó al pequeño Taka y consolar un poco su dolor, y este sin poder contenerlo más se hecho a llorar en los brazos del simio que apenas conoció.

Le indicó a Taka que se agarrara bien de su espalda, era apenas un cachorro y uno muy ligero, no seria problema escalar hasta el lugar donde tenia los remedios naturales para aliviar el dolor de su ojo izquierdo.

Cada vez que subían, instintivamente Taka sacaba las garras y se las enterraba en la espada del Shaman, el se aguantaba el dolor y pedía amablemente que no volviera hacerlo. El hijo de Ahadi avergonzando pidió disculpas. Al llegar. Rafiki lo primero que hizo fue lavar la sangre del ojos de su huésped.

-¡Hay! Duele...-se quejó

-Falta un poco más. Presiona la hoja contra tu ojo-ordenó

Se fue hacia su cuenco donde normalmente preparaba antídotos, remedios, etc. Introdujo varios tipos de hojas que recolectaba todos los días, las roció con abundante agua y empezó a triturarlas hasta obtener una consistencia pegajosa. Bajo del árbol para regresar con lodo y lo hecho al cuenco. Siguió agitando para que se mezclara con lo demás. El príncipe observa asombrado por los conocimientos que sabia y utilizaba.

-Quita tu pata del ojo-dijo rafiki con la mezcla en una hoja grande.

El cachorro con un poco de miedo, quito su pata del ojo, después, los cerro y solo sintió como le ardía la herida, como presionaba Rafiki para que cesara de sangrar, tapó toda la herida y esperó a que se secara el lodo, y endureciera.

-Espera unos minutos así. Te aseguro que dejara de sangrar y sanaras rápido-sonrió

-Gracias, en verdad Gracias-dijo sonriendo gentilmente.

El pequeño príncipe de ojos verdes se acercó a Rafiki y lo acarició con su cabeza, algo típico entre su raza. El simio lo abrazó, sabia que a sufrido demasiado, desde que lo dibujo en el gran árbol ya había sido marcado con es aura oscura...Suspiró, no podía decirle nada.

Taka miró hacia a fuera del árbol, todavía seguía lloviendo a cantaron, posiblemente terminaría por la mañana. Trago saliva.

-¿Po...podría quedarme esta noche? No quisiera regresar a la...

-Por supuesto, el tío rafiki no le negara algo al pequeño Taka-se rió contagiando al cachorro.

Esta listo para echarse a dormir y olvidar por un rato sus problemas, pero como rayo se acordó de alguien

-¡Zira¡Rafiki Zira no esta!-corrió en círculos

-Calma… Yo tengo un truco para saber si alguien esta bien o mal

-Espero que bien-bajó las orejas

Rafiki agarró la mitad del caparazón de una tortuga, echó flores y la llenó de agua de la lluvia. Agitó con suavidad mientras susurraba palabras que Taka no alcanzaba a escuchar. Dejó de mecerla e hizo una cara de asombro, su huésped notó su expresión.

-¿Zira esta bien?

-Esta muy lejos de aquí...-dijo movimiento el recipiente-Bajo la lluvia...Y El rey Ahadi y tu hermano.

-¡¿No le esta haciendo nada?!-preguntó molesto-¡No me importa lo que me pase¡No tocara a mi amiga!-Estaba a punto de saltar del árbol.

-¡No! Espera no le están haciendo nada malo, el Rey esta herido...

-¿Enserio?

-Si, tiene marcas de rasguños y mordeduras.

-No el rey, Zira...-dijo desesperado

-Ella esta bien, y regresan a la roca.

Taka inhaló y exhalo aliviado. Ella esta bien, ahora ya no había de que preocuparse. Simplemente con una sonrisa en su pequeño rostro felino, se quedó dormido.

-Duerme bien-dijo Rafiki-Pequeño... que hay un largo camino por recorrer...-pensó triste al mirar el dibujo de Taka tallado en el árbol.

La lluvia seso. En el Gran árbol todos dormían tranquilamente, desde las aves que tenia por vecino al Shaman de la sabana. Tranquilidad se podía respirar.

-No...Zira... Mufasa-susurró entre sueños Taka

En los sueños de Taka veía nuevamente el fuego bailar alrededor suyo, un león de melena carmesí lo miraba con odio, en sus ojos se despedía fuego verde. El se alejó y corrió lejos del fuego. Gritando por ayuda, sus pasos se alentaron y se detuvo, su vista se fue por unos segundos y de repente apareció en un acantilado y en ellas dibujos de ojos verdes.

-¡Mufasa!-gritó Taka dormido

Rafiki se despertó, fue con el príncipe ojiverde. No sabia si despertarlo, estaba pataleando y su respiración agitada.

-¡Mufasa no te caigas!-gritó nuevamente sacando las garras

Los dos hermanos en el acantilado, el mayor colgando y el menor agarrándolo de las patas delanteras, enterrando sus garras en ellas, sangrando las patas de Mufasa, llorando los dos. Y el príncipe heredero despidiéndose de su hermano. Aparece la sombra de una hiena asustando a Taka, soltando a su hermano dejándolo caer.

-¡¡NOOOOOOO!!-gritó Taka desde el acantilado.

-¡Despierta!-Rafiki sacude a Taka

En la roca del rey, un cachorro dorado miraba hacia el cielo, giró hacia atrás y ver que su padre todavía no notaba su ausencia. Bajó el primer nivel de la roca y fue detenido por una voz autoritaria.

-Mufasa… ven...

-¿Papá?-susurró Mufasa-Se lo que dirás...Y tengo que hacerlo, es mi hermano...-dijo

-No. Solamente ven-pidió entristecido

El cachorro seguía gritando, despertó en estado de shock. Aventó a rafiki con sus patas felinas. Como si un espíritu maligno se apodera del alma pura de Taka. Este con los ojos encolerizados que emanaban lagrimas se dirigió hacia los dibujos que representaban a su hermano y a el. No pensaba, no sabia lo que hacia, simplemente se dejo llevar por sus instintos. Rugió como un cachorro al mismo tiempo que saco las garras y rasgo al cachorro que estaba siendo bañado por oscuridad.

Rafiki jadeo por un segundo. Se paralizó al ver los hechos, pensó que nunca iba a ocurrir tal atrocidad, una profecía que había escuchado de pequeño. Ahora se encontraba en primera fila contemplando el cuerpo felino que respiraba agitadamente.

Un nuevo día en la sabana africana. El sol incandescente logra que Taka lo mire con repulsión, su ojo le dolía a causa de esa gran estrella. Rafiki le dijo que tenía que regresar. No necesitaba que le dijeran eso, regresaba solo por Zira. Volteó hacia atrás y percibió que ya no podía ver el gran árbol. Siguió caminando.

Sonrió al ver a Zira que lo miraba sorprendida. Corrieron para encontrarse. La cachorra tumbó a Taka y le acarició los labios. Los dos empezaron a reír, Ella dejo de reír al ver la herida de Taka.

-¡Taka tu ojo!

-No es nada… Dijo Rafiki que solo me quedara una cicatriz-sonrió optimista-Lo importante es que estoy vivo después de ayer…-agachó la cabeza.

-Si tuviera la fuerza de dos leones, juraría que lo mataría sin pensarlo, solo por ti Taka-dijo

El pelaje del leoncito café se esponjo al sentir las pisadas del rey. Tomó aire para encararlo.

-Regresaste Taka…-dijo indiferente-Mufasa me explicó lo que en realidad pasó. No se volverá a repetir si con una es suficiente. Un padre debe cuidar a su hijo.

Taka tenía el rostro con apariencia de poner atención, pero por dentro de la piel sus dientes apretaban con fuerza.

-Esa herida te quedara una cicatriz-comentó Ahadi y se fue.

Enseguida el príncipe segundo frunció el ceño con un odio indescriptible, sus ojos se humedecieron y un poco de sangre corría entre las lágrimas.

**Continuara…**

¡¡uuuffff!! Si que me tarde en subirlo, no? Tuve algunos problemitas tecnicos y no podia continuar con este capitulo hasta el dia de hoy. Espero que les alla gustado! Dejen Reviews. **  
**


End file.
